1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display means and more particularly to lighted display devices.
2. Prior Art
Viewing of such transparent items as colored film positives and negatives require either their projection, as by an expensive complicated projector, screen and the like, which utilizes considerable power and may damage the film, or their viewing either with the naked eye or in a small hand viewer, usually illuminated by a battery powered light which often needs replacement. Neither the projector nor the hand viewer offers leeway in the manner of presentation of such film. Thus, they do not incorporate means to enhance and vary the display, so as to provide improvements therein, all at little expense and with little power consumption.
It would often be desirable to be able to lighten or darken portions of the film on display in order to provide the best viewing results, all without risking damage to the film. Moreover, it would also be desirable to be able to display other attractive items such as art items, for example, water colored items and collector's items, such as selected minerals, stamps, coins, etc. under the best and safest lighting conditions, for both the viewer and the items to be viewed, and with the least expenditure of power.